In Our Talons
by phakno
Summary: /Sasuke&Sakura\ A visit to the cemetery for Sakura while her husband dreadfully trails behind.


**In Our Talons  
><strong>_[I don't own Naruto, unfortunately]_

_Kay,  
>One,<br>Two,  
>One-Two-Three.<em>

"C'mon Sasuke! Don't stray so far behind!"

"Hn." He refused, flat-out _refused_, to bring himself to such a low level as she. He trailed a mere five feet behind her unrelenting _giddy _form, sulking and sailing as she twirled mercilessly along the cracks in the sidewalk. Her gray skirt lifted in her created-breeze and her light jacket rustled against the fall's litter of leaves; to any passerby she was simply mad, grinning and giggling just at the act of twirling, but to him she was absolutely stunning.

And he followed willingly.

Her arms stretched out and she was barely careful as to avoid injury, but what did she care? Isn't that what _carefree _was supposed to mean? Without a care; indeed, that was Sakura.

That significantly broody Uchiha almost smiled at the sight of her. Pink hair mused and marred in her haste to simply play, rings and bracelets forgotten in their home, and shoes-wait. Shoes.

"Sakura, where are your shoes?"

She halted suddenly, slight shock and fright reversing her smile. Emerald eyes slowly looked down to her naked feet, now lightly pink from the over-chill of the ground. A quizzical expression replaced her curiosity as she looked back to Sasuke and giggled heartedly, barely missing the twitch in his right eye.

"Oops!" She waved to him and continued her journey of twirls far ahead of him.

"Sakura! Get back here!" She could hear the humor in his voice as he began his chase for her. Being a wise twenty-year old, the medic immediately stopped her dance and took off to the left.

He followed willingly.

Laughter and grunts filling the air they had occupied moments ago. "You can't get me!" He smirked and increased his speed. They both knew well enough that he would win. For an Uchiha gets what an Uchiha wants.

"Eek! No Sasuke! Stay away!" To the children playing in the streets and the vendors selling fruits, she sounded so amused for the things she was screaming.

Dodging trees and barrels and rocks, Sakura headed for the fields on the other side of the village, expecting full well to reach it before her devilish husband.

"Hn-" His sandals clacked against the cobblestones coating the streets and his fierce determination warded off anybody attempting to get in his way. But the smirk on his lips was everlasting.

'_Almost there!' _"Eek!" With a glance back, Sakura hadn't realized how close he was. So, being the playful little kitten that she was, she increased her speed and gained at least three extra feet between them. "AH-HA!"

At last she passed the lingering buildings in the village and dove lightly into the grassy fields. Sasuke halted abruptly just before the weeds could touch his feet, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head to the side in a defeated pout.

"Awe, couldn't keep up Sasuke?" His glare darted towards that vixen in the tall grassland, but she took no offense. She was _so _used to them by now.

The pink-haired medic lifted up and slowly approached him, gently grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her. A short peck to the lips and a saddened: "Come on, let's go visit them."

He followed willingly.

She lead the way, she always did on these 'visits'. Holding his hand and squeezing it every now and then just to be reassured that he was with her. And he's squeeze back with equal strength.

Through the flowers and leaves they treaded, passing a small creek and easing through the shadows that seeped from the fall-colored canopy. Sakura's demeanor wavered the closer they got.

A shrine stood next to a great wooden arch with a blessing of sorts inscribed in the wood. Sakura was so focused on her dread that she barely felt the forest floor prick and tick at her bare feet while Sasuke observed the few wounds beginning to bleed. He knew she'd heal them later.

"Ta-da." Despite her choice of words, Sakura held no mirth to them as she stopped before her chosen gravestone.

Her hand released Sasuke's and she fell to her knees in prayer.

He followed willingly.

"Good afternoon, Mother. Good afternoon, Father." That was usually all she could say. There wasn't much else, for she barely knew the pair. They had passed when she was so young and she had sadly grown up without them.

Of course, Sasuke hadn't known such a thing until he began courting her and Kakashi's 'fatherly duty' became an issue and he was forced to inform the young Uchiha.

He was heartbroken.

"Good afternoon, Haruno's." He could feel Sakura leaning against him once the words left his mouth. She was grateful that he came, that he was with her, that he cared. And this was her way of showing it.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." He gingerly wrapped his arm around her waist and she curled up closer to him, closing her eyes and humming lightly in contentment. He could feel her muscles relaxing and her body slumping against his own.

He followed willingly.

"Oi, it's getting late Sasuke-kun!" She shot up abruptly and yanked his hand as she rose.

"Hn, so?" He was tired and he really didn't feel up to the tread home yet.

"So, I still have to stop at the market and prepare dinner and go over those scrolls I was assigned and-come on Sasuke-kun!" She stomped lightly on the Earth and formed a ripple small enough not to damage but strong enough to shake him from his weariness.

_Sigh. _He was starting to realize why Shikamaru constantly considered women as 'troublesome'.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up." He lazily lifted and turned away from her, missing her confused/almost angry stare. "But you are _not _walking home like that."

A giggle reached his ears before he felt her hop on his back and he locked her legs into place for a proper 'piggy-back-ride'. Bidding farewell to the Haruno's, Sasuke took off in the direction of the village. He was immersed in comfort as he felt that autumn breeze stroke his skin, dodged every falling leaf, and allowed the lingering trickles of golden sunlight to reach his beloved on his back.

Troublesome indeed.

They continued their walk in silence, both more than comfortable enough to keep quiet and just enjoy each other's company. Sasuke trailed home lazily with two lost souls left in their heavens and his wife leaning against him. A pure moment of peace allowed him to chuckle lightly and smile something sweet before descending into town.

And she followed willingly.

I have NO idea as to why I keep writing about the fictitiously dead Haruno's.  
>But I do.<br>:O  
>Not too shabby if ya ask me, but your opinion matters much more to me!<br>Ergo, you should totally review.

whitexgodess


End file.
